Dark Guild Master
by FAIRY4LIFE
Summary: Lucy is hiding her true powers and after coming back from a job to pay rent she is kicked off her team and leaves Fairy Tail. She meets a boy named Ian and they travel together. First fanfic open to criticism just dont slander me i wont make Author notes unless something happens or i need help. i wont update regularly Cursing/kissing rated T (on hiatus)
1. Leaving

I had just returned from my mission of defeating a dark guild and came by the guild to tell them i was okay but as soon as i entered the door the guild was silent and that i knew was not normal so i stopped and looked around and as soon as my eyes landed on Natsu i saw Lisanna right by him looking as confused as i was. Then Natsu challenged me to a fight and i of course was surprised but would never back down and anyways i have my magic that i only use when no one is around. As soon as Natsu asked and i agreed he said it would be a battle against team Natsu members and as soon as he said that my heart broke in 2 i knew what he was saying but didn't want to believe him so i asked him with tears threatening to fall what he meant he only said that i really was a dumb blonde and that i was off of team Natsu. As soon as Freed put up a rune barrier (which i asked him to make extra strong) i let my magic out which just from the force caused all the people inside to collapse and struggle to breathe as soon as they recovered they all asked the same thing since when had i become so powerful i answered i always have been it's what happens when Acnologia the dragon of destruction and serenity the dragon of celestial magic trains you. I flicked Natsu in the head, poked Erza in the stomach, and tapped Gray on the back, The next thing i see is Gray on the round in the hole his body made from collision, Erza is in the ruins of the guilds wall from the force of impact, and Natsu is a few feet farther away than the rest he is on the ground and trees are gone from where they once were. I then open a portal to a random city and see a boy around my age crying and in front of him is a body the man has a gun in his hand but has a hole through his stomach the boy's hand is bloody and i walk up to him he shields his face away afraid i might hit him so i just slowly pry his hands away from his face and i pick him up and as soon as he is up he tries to hide his face away from me but i pull it back and hug him i soothe his back by rubbing circles on it while he cries into my neck and i just hold him like that until i hear a lady scream for help after seeing the man on the ground. This just makes the man cry harder into my shoulder so i hold him tighter and tell him we have to move away and if he wants to he can stay with me. I ask him if he wants to he just nods his head into my shoulder and i pull him with me towards a portal which leads to an inn they only have one room so i say that is fine and get it with the money i have from my mission when we get to the room i say that my name is Luciana and that he can trust me. He tells me his name is Ian and that he is sorry for the inconvenience of him being there and tries to walk out of the room i walk over to him and tell him that it's no inconvenience and that i need him as much as he needs me.


	2. Coming Home

That night Ian and i sleep in the same bed because we are both tired and comforted by the others presence. When i wake up i am greeted by a warm chest and comforting arms around me. I freak out a little thinking it is Natsu but soon remember what had happened and i realize it is Ian, he must have been tired because i see the clock on the wall if i maneuver my head a little. I struggle to get free but i soon find a way out. As soon as i am out i get up to take a shower when i hear Ian mumble something in his sleep. He is having a nightmare it sounds like before i can wake him up i hear him mumble "please don't leave me" i promise him i won't and then wake him up. I tell him that he can take a shower and that I have some clothes he can wear ( they are from the celestial spirit world) he nods and goes into the bathroom. I soo hear the water turn on. I call Virgo and she asks me for punishment once again. I answer with a no she then asks what she can do for me. I ask for a outfit lokes nods and turns into golden sparkles I then turn around and wait for her to come back. I will not be showering i am going shopping later today so i can look more "me".

Virgo then pops back in and hands me the outfit and asks me if i need anything i answer no. Ian then comes out looking more refreshed and asks me if i want take one i answer with a no and i give him the clothes and i squeal happily and say we are going shopping. He looks at me funny and bows his head saying that he doesn't have money i then throw him half of the money i saved. He tries shoving it back i tell him that i know he is a mage and a dragon slayer at that. ( he smells of a dragon, once you come in contact with one you always smell a little like them). I look at his shell shocked face and ask him if he would like to see his dragon. He smiles brightly and it makes me laugh and i open the portal he walks through with me and i scream "i'm home".


End file.
